1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for clamping an electrical cable connected to a connector, wherein said device consists of a connector housing with an integral receptacle sleeve for the cable that is provided with a thread and at least one clamping element.
A device of this type is required for clamping a cable that is connected to contact elements of a connector and for fixing said cable in the connector housing. This serves for absorbing tensile loads on the cable of the connector and for the strain relief of the contact terminals of the connector, on which the cable is contacted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A few solutions for fixing cables on connectors are already known from the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,973 discloses a strain relief device for a cable that consists of a base with a tubular extension. The tubular extension features a plurality of flexible arms that can be constricted by screwing on a nut with a conical region in its interior.
Another frequently utilized strain relief variation is the insertion of a crown spring for clamping the cable. In this case, a crown spring arranged on the cable is compressed when it is pressed into a conical sleeve on the connector end by means of a pressure screw and thusly holds the cable in the connector.
It is disadvantageous that the cable clamps of known clamping systems can only absorb low tensile loads because the clamping arms point in the direction of the tensile load and therefore cannot exert significant clamping forces upon the cable. In the latter variation, it is disadvantageous that turning of the crown spring and therefore the cable is unavoidable when the strain relief device is screwed down such that the conductors of the cable may become damaged.